It is common practice to provide support for trees after they are transplanted. Such support is generally provided by three or more stakes spaced equidistantly from each other and driven into the ground around the transplanted tree. Rubber covered wires or ropes are tied to the stakes and extend to the tree and tightened to hold the tree in a vertical position until its root structure develops sufficiently to support the tree.
It is also common practice to nourish the tree after transplanting by fertilizing the ground around each newly transplanted tree. This is generally accomplished either by driving fertilizer stakes into the ground in the area of each transplanted tree or sprinkling fertilizer around each tree.
To applicant's knowledge, the supporting of the tree and the fertilizing or nourishing of the tree have heretofore been accomplished as two separate and distinct steps, and nothing has been heretofore available to simultaneously perform the dual function of supporting and nourishing the tree.